Pregunta Incómoda
by RizelHolmes
Summary: Nai a escuchado algo fuera de la enfermería que involucra a Yogi y Akari. Surge en él la curiosidad de saber qué significa "Te amo" y descubrir por qué después de que el rubio se lo gritara al doctor, dentro se escuchara como si ambos se divirtieran. Tiene ganas de jugar también y pregunta a Gareki, con la esperanzan de que él pueda resolver su duda. One-shot: Gareki x Nai.


Personajes originales de Touya Mikanagi.

Gareki x Nai. Karneval.

* * *

**Pregunta Incómoda**

_[Rizel Holmes]_

**~Capítulo único~**

**.**

**.**

**Segundo Barco de Circus.**

**Otoño. 17:50 PM**

**Comedor.**

.

.

— _Gareki, ¿qué significa "Te amo"?— _le preguntó el pequeño peliblanco, sentado a su lado, mientras le veía con inocencia y columpiaba los pies.

El moreno, sin comprender el porqué de que preguntara aquello, meditó. Encontrándose con que no sabía cómo responder. Principalmente considerando que debía expresarse de una manera por demás sencilla para que el menor le entendiera a la primera.

Al no hallar las palabras adecuadas, la irritación empezó a hacer mella en él. **_¡Qué estupidez!_**

.

.

.

— _¿Es necesario que yo te lo explique, estúpido animal? ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Yogi o a Tsukumo? Ellos seguro sabrán decírtelo._ — respondió secamente.

— _Pero ya lo hice. La cara de Yogi se puso muy roja y cayó de espaldas. Tsukumo-chan tuvo que llevarlo con Akari-sensei._ — explicó, mostrando su obvia desilusión. — _Jiki-kun me da miedo, así que no. _

Gareki chasqueó la lengua, aún más molesto. Pero prontamente una cuestión llegó a él.

.

.

.

— _¿Dónde lo has escuchado? _

— _Bueno… en la mañana estaba jugando con Oveja-san a las escondidillas y a mí me tocaba buscar_ — comenzó, poniendo su delgadito dedo índice sobre los labios y mirando al techo, supuestamente pensando — _Entonces cuando pasé junto a la enfermería escuché que Yogi le gritaba __**te amo**__ a Akari-sensei. — _agregó con una sonrisa.

.

.

Se descolocó por completo, ¿qué acababa de contarle?

— _Después Akari-sensei le dijo que él también y lo que escuché después fueron risas raras y gritos cortitos. Como que Yogi estaba asustado porque decía ¡Ah, ahm! Una y otra vez._ — dijo unos segundos más tarde — _¡Seguro se llevan muy bien, sonaba divertido! _

_._

_._

_._

Sudó frío. Acababa de descubrir algo que hubiera preferido continuara siendo un secreto. Él odiaba quedarse ignorante, pero aquello era un caso extremo. Un escalofrío corrió a lo largo de toda su médula, como un bólido.

No podría ver a los ojos al demente médico. No de nuevo.

.

.

Ahora lo que más le preocupaba era sacar de la mente de Nai los sucesos de los que había sido testigo indirecto. ¡No podía explicar todo eso a un chiquillo de prácticamente 13 años! Gareki era más que consciente de que lo que pasaba entre el molesto rubio y el macabro doctor era algo muy íntimo. Y él sabía de coquetería, sin embargo aún con todo ello, y a pesar de sus casi 16, se proclamaba un absoluto principiante en la materia.

Comenzó a sentirse nervioso. El tema era demasiado vergonzoso para su gusto. Pero conocía al niño de ojos rubí. Era muy curioso, demasiado en algunas ocasiones. Y no dejaba de molestar hasta que sus dudas eran resueltas. No podía culparlo, él mismo era así. Pero detestaba verse en aprietos.

.

.

.

Nai continuaba hablando, sin percatarse de que Gareki permanecía allí, pero sin escucharle realmente.

— _Entonces, como creí que podía ser divertido si le digo "te amo" a alguien… Me gustaría intentarlo, Gareki._ — dijo con una melodiosa voz.

— _¡¿Qué?!_ — cuestionó perplejo.

— _Sí, yo también quiero jugar como Yogi y Akari-sensei. — _concluyó con una estúpida, radiante y bonita sonrisa.

.

.

Las mejillas se le encendieron a la par que comprendía las palabras recién pronunciadas por el Niji. Una horda de imágenes nada decorosas se agolparon en la luz de su mente. Sus alarmas se encendieron. ¡Allí estaban de nuevo! Esos bastardos sentimientos, nada misteriosos.

Tragó duro. Sacudió levemente la cabeza. ¡No debía, no debía, no debía! ¡Pero Nai no se callaba!

— _ Por eso quiero saber qué es "Te amo", para saber cómo jugar. _

— _¡Ya es suficiente! Iremos con el estúpido cuatro ojos y le preguntarás. — _se levantó estrepitosamente de su asiento, tomó al menor de la mano y lo haló hasta la oficina de Hirato.

.

.

Abrió la puerta de una patada, arrojó a Nai al sofá desocupado y en seguida se sentó a un lado.

— _Bienvenidos, ¿qué los trae por aquí? —_ preguntó el pelinegro más alto, que era acompañado por Tsukitachi. Mostró una amplia sonrisa.

— _Este estúpido animal quiere que le expliques algo._ — gruñó Gareki.

— _¿Es así, qué es lo que necesitas saber, Nai-_kun?

— _Uhm…_ _yo_… — balbuceó nervioso — _¿Qué es "Te amo", Hirato-san?_

Gareki se tensó. Hirato se sorprendió y Tsukitachi soltó una nada discreta carcajada.

.

.

.

— _¿No eres un poco joven para entenderlo, Nai-kun?— _resopló aún entre risas, el pelirrojo.

— _¡Sólo contéstenle!_

— _No hay necesidad de tus desplantes de ira Gareki-kun. — _dijo Hirato, acomodando sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz. — _Pero si insistes. — _inhaló profundo y se dirigió especialmente hacia el menor — "_Te amo" es lo que le dices a una persona que es muy importante para ti… _

— _¿Cómo a Gareki, Yogi o Tsukumo-_chan?— cuestionó con inocencia.

— _Quizás._ _Es algo más fuerte, Nai-kun. ¿Cómo explicarte? — _sostuvo su barbilla con los dedos, pensando. — _¿Hay alguien que te haga sonreír cuando le ves? _

— _Sí._

— _¿Te gusta abrazar a esa persona?_

— _Sí. _

— _¿Sientes la cara calientita cuando te encuentras a esa persona?_

— _Ah ha. _

— _¿Una extraña sensación, aquí? — _dijo posando la mano sobre el pecho, cerca del corazón.

— _También._

— _¿Te gusta ver su rostro, como cuando duerme o no se da cuenta?_

— _Sip. _

— _¿Te sientes molesto cuando está con alguien más?_

— _Uh hu. — _murmuró, frunciendo el ceño, inconscientemente.

— _¿Y a veces sientes cosquillas en los labios, cuando está cerca._ _Y piensas que la única manera de quitarte las cosquillas es presionando tu boca contra la suya?_

— _¡Sí! —_ exclamó contento.

— _¡Oh no!_ — exhaló, dramático el capitán del segundo barco.

— _¡¿Estoy enfermo?_!

— _No._ — sonrió — _Pero todo indica que hay una única persona a la que le puedes decir "Te amo", Nai-kun._ _¿Sabes quién es?_

.

.

.

El Niji quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos de Hirato. Analizando y se puso a repasar todas las preguntas que le hicieran hacía nada, comparándolas con aquellos a quienes conocía. ¿Yogi? No. ¿Tsukumo-chan? No. ¿Iva-san? Nop. ¿Kiichi-san? Uh-uh. ¿Hirato-san, Tsukitachi-san o Akari-sensei? Nah. ¿Jiki-kun? ¡Oh no! ¿Karoku? Tal vez. El único que quedaba…

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, el pelinegro menor se removía inquieto por el repentino silencio del ojirrojo. La duda lo asaltaba furiosamente y estaba ansioso.

.

.

.

— _Gareki_ — susurró, sabiendo que había acertado por la sonrisa que le dirigieron los dos hombres frente a él. — _¡Es Gareki!_ — canturreó, poniéndose de pie en un solo salto.

— _¡Eh_! — el aludido, también se levantó, sorprendido. Y silenciosamente contento.

— _Gareki, ¡te amo_! — gritó Nai, arrojándosele al cuello, satisfecho por haber resuelto su duda.

.

.

El mayor, le sostuvo con manos temblorosas, perdiendo de vista por unos momentos el hecho de que aún eran observados por los capitanes de ambas naves. Hirato y Tsukitachi, soportaban las sonoras risas, en sus gargantas. La expresión del moreno adolescente era sin duda épica, pues pocas veces se le podía apreciar ruborizado y con una especie de sonrisa en sus retorcidos labios.

Recapacitando, observó las miradas maliciosas dirigidas a ellos por los adultos presentes. Sin intenciones de soportar más de ellos. Se encaminó a la puerta de la oficina con Nai aun pendiendo de su cuello.

Giró la perilla, abriendo apenas la entrada…

— _¡Te amo, Gareki! ¿Ya podemos jugar como Yogi y Akari-sensei?_ — exclamó, dejando a más de una persona en evidencia.

.

.

.

El pelinegro sintió el rostro arder, abrió la puerta con el mismo estrépito que cuando llegaron y echó a correr por el largo pasillo, siendo seguido por el sonriente Niji.

— _¡Déjame tranquilo, estúpido animal! _— se escuchó en la lejanía.

Ambos capitanes dedicaron una profunda mirada al rubio y al pelirrosa a su lado, que al parecer estaban por reportarse allí mismo.

.

.

— _¿Haciendo travesuras en la enfermería, Akari-chan? _

— _Cierra el pico. — _bufó, volviendo sobre sus propios pasos.

— _¡Al menos llévate a Yogi contigo!_ ¡_No puedes dejarlo desmayado en medio del pasillo! —_ pidió Hirato, disfrutando del momento.

— _Yogi-san, no puede dormir aquí. Meeeh~_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Azotó la puerta de la habitación y posteriormente se escondió a un lado. Esperando. Nai entró en seguida.

.

.

— _¿Así que quieres jugar? Juguemos_. — susurró, tomándolo por sorpresa en un tierno abrazo. Para de inmediato, arrebatarle su primer beso. El pequeño se dejó hacer, comprobando que las cosquillas en sus labios desaparecían cuando se unían con los de Gareki. Pero al mismo tiempo, sentía una extraña sensación de aleteo en la boca del estómago. — _Te… amo, Nai. — _exhaló en los agudos oídos del peliblanco. _— ¡Pero que ni se te ocurra contárselo a todos! _

— _¿Sólo puedo jugar contigo, verdad Gareki? — _preguntó adorablemente sonrojado.

— _Conmigo y nadie más. — _aseguró a la par que se escabullían a la cama inferior, perdiéndose entre los coloridos edredones.

* * *

¿Qué demonios fue ésto? No tengo idea, sólo nació. Jajaja. Por lo tanto, no sé si tenga algo de coherencia o si tenga uno que otro error ortográfico. Sin embargo, espero les guste y dejen uno que otro comentario. Que luego recibo unos muy bonitos, gracias ;A;

Sin más que decir, pero sí con mucho sueño. ¡Ciao!

¡Besos!

Rizel~


End file.
